Little Lion Man
by our-lady-of-hauntings
Summary: A one-shot story about Dean and Castiel spending the night together in the motel after Sam and Bobby go out to hunt a Rugaru. Contains smut.


***Disclaimer: I do not own these characters**

**I hope you all enjoy the story!**

**Xoxo, Our-lady-of-hauntings**

"Dean, stop it. You're exhausted and you need to rest. Sam and Bobby can handle this one".

"I'll rest when I'm dead, Cas", Dean grumbled as he shoulder past Castiel, duffle in tow.

"It's only a 3 hour drive to Little Rock. I'll make it there before sunrise and-"

Castiel spun around and grabbed hold of Dean's forearm, stopping him in his tracks. Cas pulled him close and stared him down until Dean met his gaze.

"I can see it in you", Cas asserted.

"Every day it gets that much harder for you to get out of bed and try to save the world. Whenever Sam tells you that there's a case, you have that brief look of apathy in your eyes before you're inherent sense of good takes over and makes you walk out that door".

Despite his overwhelming urge to tell Cas to go to hell and storm out of the motel room, Dean couldn't muster the strength to look away from Cas' eyes or pull his arm away. Everything about his body language said he was ready to punch Cas; his clenched jaw and fists, squared shoulders… But his eyes gave him away. They were soft and glassy with emotion. He always tried to hide what he was feeling from everyone, but the angel always knew.

"Just give in, Dean. Just this once", Castiel softly pleaded.

Dean didn't say a word. He _was _exhausted. He was so tired of always fighting and running and watching his brother be in harm's way on a daily basis. Dean dropped his duffle bag armory and let out a sigh of resignation, eyes searching Cas' face for a sign of what to do next.

A wave of relief washed over Castiel as Dean's whole body visibly relaxed. A very human desire overcame Cas as he looked at his friend's war-torn face. He wanted to comfort Dean. He wanted this man that he cared for to feel safe and at peace and… loved. Cas stepped towards Dean, sliding his hand that was clutching Dean's forearm up to his neck, then cupping the right side of his face. Dean's eyes became questioning as Cas searched his face for any signs of resistance.

With no protesting from Dean, Castiel pulled him into an embrace. Cas slid his other arm around Dean's waist, locking his body firmly and completely against the hunter's. With eyes closed, Cas tucked his head down so that he was nuzzling Dean's neck and breathed him in. It was leather and hotel room soap with the faint smell of last night's whisky.

Dean's body was rigid, unsure of how to reciprocate this kind of intimacy. But the instant Cas exhaled and his warm breath skimmed Dean's ear, he surrendered and wrapped his arms around Castiel's back, his hand tightly clenching Cas' shoulder blade.

Dean closed his eyes and relished the feeling of comfort. He was visibly upset when Cas pulled away from the minute long hug to look him in the eyes.

"It's time to rest" Cas murmured as he grabbed Dean's hand and lead him over to the bed.

"Sit", he ordered, gesturing towards the side of the bed.

Dean sat down and watched as Cas knelt in front of him and began to untie his boots, sliding them off and placing them neatly on the floor at the foot of the bed. Cas stood up and began to ease off Dean's brown leather jacket. He felt like a child having someone remove his close and shoes in this manner, but he couldn't bring himself to stop Cas, who was now laying his trench coat over Sam's bed and slipping off his own shoes.

"Are we having a slumber party?" Dean scoffed, trying hard to shrug off all these feelings he was suddenly being forced to cope with.

"You joke when you're feeling insecure", Castiel stated. "You don't have to hide behind any façade around me. I know you", He stated with his gaze locked on Dean's.

Cas walked around the foot of the bed to the right side, straightening and fluffing the pillows before he laid down, not bothering to pull the comforter back. He stuck his right arm out and looked towards Dean, gesturing with a nod that he wanted Dean to lie next to him.

Dean had his eyebrows raised and forehead crinkled as he looked over his shoulder at Castiel. He cleared his throat and questioned, "Cas, what are you doing?"

"I am going to comfort you" He declared.

"You know," Dean mocked, "most people would comfort their friend with a hug and offer to pour them a drink or something. Not ask them to cuddle… in bed".

"That's not correct. I saw on television that when someone you care about is upset, you hold them and they cry".

"Yeah well this is real life, not Gilmore Girls, so why don't you just stay in my bed and I will sleep in Sam's." Dean directed.

"I'm insisting, Dean", Cas said with authority in his tone.

Dean was going to protest once more, but the instant Castiel raised his eyebrows at him he knew he would never give up on his quest for cuddling. He exhaled and looked around uncomfortably before swinging his legs around and up onto the mattress.

"There", Dean muttered as he sat reclined on the bed with his arms crossed tightly over his chest, being careful to keep a good amount of space between him and Cas. "I am relaxing. Happy?" he questioned.

"No", Cas said dryly. He scooted over so that he was touching Dean and proceeded to wrap his arm around Dean's shoulder and pull him down so his head was resting on Cas' chest.

Dean was rigid and still had his arms crossed. They lay like that for an agonizing minute before Castiel reached his left hand over and uncrossed Dean's arms. He pulled his right arm over his torso, unballing Dean's fist so he could make him hold onto his waist. When Cas was satisfied with the position, he slid his hand over Dean's forearm and left it there.

Cas let go of his shoulder and moved his hand up to Dean's head and began gently running his fingers through his hair. Dean didn't want to find this to be pleasurable, but he did. He closed his eyes, and for the first time in years allowed his body and mind to surrender to peace.

Dean subconsciously held on a little tighter to Castiel's waist as he tucked his head into the crook of his neck. Cas turned his face so his cheek was pressed to Dean's head; lips just touching his forehead. He slid his hand down to Dean's back and began tracing absent-minded shapes with his fingertips. It made Dean's heart pound.

He had never felt this way before. He had been with women, beautiful women. But he was never 100% there with them. A part of his mind was always dwelling on the past, or the bleak future. But here in the arms of a friend… of a man… he was truly present. The pounding in his chest was from intimacy instead of impending doom. He felt desire to be closer to someone instead of wanting to shut down and wait for the end of it all.

Dean opened his legs and draped one over Cas, pressing his pelvis against him. Castiel opened his eyes and looked at his friend's face. It was beautiful and made his breath catch.

"You okay?" Dean asked with concern in his voice, face tilted up and eyes on Cas.

Castiel didn't know what to say. This feeling was new to him, and the rapid beating of his heart made him nervous that something was wrong.

"My heart is beating very fast", Cas stated.

Dean smirked and let out a very small laugh. "Yeah, uh… mine too", he said hesitantly as he sat up on his elbow, hand sliding up to Cas' chest. He smiled when he felt the angel's pounding heart.

Castiel looked confused, so Dean sat up and moved Cas' hand over his chest. Castiel half smiled and looked up at Dean. He squeezed the angel's hand and smiled back.

"I believe I am in love with you, Dean", said Cas, voice unwavering and eyes as focused as ever.

Dean's mouth opened slightly and his eyes widened.

"I feel differently for you then I do for Sam and for my brothers and sisters… for my Father. It's love but it's… deeper. I feel it more intensely than anything else", Cas confessed.

Dean swallowed hard and dropped his gaze to the floral motel comforter. He stared in silence for a few moments before Cas said, "You're pensive".

Dean looked up and into the deep blue eyes of his friend. Cas tilted his head and looked puzzled. Dean always loved when Cas did that. In fact, he loved most of the things Cas did. He loved how it was impossible to joke with him because he takes everything literally. He loved when Cas would study typical human things with such wonder. He secretly loved when Castiel's warrior side came out whenever he or Sam were in trouble, and how he would smite demons like it was nothing. He loved just being around him. It made him feel good.

Dean looked back down at the bed and realized something.

He loved Castiel.

It was something he had always known, but kept repressed. He couldn't be in love, not with a man or woman or… angel. His life didn't allow for love. Getting attached to people only caused pain, and Dean could deal with no more of that. When you love someone and they get hurt, it hurts you. Sam and Bobby were proof enough of that.

Loving Castiel hurt too. So Dean tried his best to keep his friend an arm's length away at all times. Stay distant so if Cas leaves, or worse, it wouldn't destroy him. It was for the best.

Dean's expression was pained as he looked up to tell Cas that they can't make anything more of their relationship, but the instant their eyes locked, all of Dean's reasoning went out the window, and his heart took over.

He leaned in fast and pushed his lips against Castiel's. Dean pulled back slowly and opened his eyes to see how Cas was reacting. His lips were parted slightly and his eyes were searching. Dean tilted his head and brought his face close to Cas'; lips barely and inch apart, noses lightly skimming. Castiel could feel Dean's breath on his tongue as his eyes moved from Cas' to his lips.

Dean moved in again, allowing his lips to be parted by Castiel's. Dean pushed his tongue out a bit and traced it over Castiel's bottom lip.

Cas slightly opened his mouth, waiting for Dean to take the lead, and he did. Dean moved his tongue into Castiel's mouth, gently allowing them to meet. Their hands wandered and their mouths moved together for minutes before Dean planted a small kiss on Cas' lips and pulled back to look at him.

Castiel's eyes were heavy with desire and wandering Dean's face.

"I like this very much", Cas panted.

He leaned forward and yanked Dean's mouth to his with both hands hastily. Their tongues tangled and their breaths were ragged as they engrossed each other.

Dean got up and straddled Castiel's lap, wrapping one hand around his tie and snarling the other in his hair. Castiel instinctually gripped Dean's hips, pulling him harder against his pelvis. As Cas started to become aroused he began slightly rocking his hips back and forth. Dean pulled on Cas' tie until it came undone and began to work on his shirt buttons.

Dean rubbed his hands along Castiel's chest and shoulders before slipping his shirt off. Cas reached back to help Dean pull the sleeves over his hands. Dean broke away from the kiss to pull his own shirt up over his head, tossing it carelessly to the floor.

Dean started kissing along Cas' cheek to his jaw, spending some time kissing and nibbling his ear before licking down his neck to suck just above his collar bone.

"Dean…", Cas moaned.

"Are you okay? Is this alright?" Dean asked breathlessly as he pulled away from the hickey he was giving.

"This is… spectacular. I just… I seem to have…" he looked down at his crotch.

"Oh. You're hard", Dean huffed with a small smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Hard?"

"It means you're turned on. You like this. Your body is telling you it wants more".

"Then… maybe we should do more", Cas said coyly.

Dean chuckled and said "Okay" in a deliciously wicked tone. He kissed Castiel tenderly and pulled back to look into his eyes.

"I love you", Dean whispered.

Castiel looked to be in awe. He blinked twice before leaning in close.

"I love you too, Dean", he murmured, causing his lips to brush against Dean's.

Dean closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Cas'. He placed his hand on Cas' neck, tracing his thumb along his jaw line. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and pulled him close. They sat holding each other for a few moments before Dean moved back and planted and kiss on Castiel's forehead.

Sliding back and leaving a trail of soft kisses and licks down to Cas' chest and stomach, Dean stopped to give a small love bite to his hip bone. He moved his hands to unbuckle Castiel's belt, yanking it out of his pant loops with ease and sending it clattering to the floor. He paused with his hands on the button of Cas' pants and look up at his lover's face.

Castiel's eyes were hooded and his lips were parted. Dean could see his chest heaving. Cas' hips moved underneath Dean's hands causing him to return his attention to getting his pants off.

Dean undid the button on Cas' slacks and tugged the zipper down. He pulled Castiel's pants down to his ankles turned his attention to Cas' crotch. He could see the bulge of the angel's erection through his briefs. It made Dean's cock twitch. He was almost as hard as Cas now.

Dean licked his lips and placed his hand on Castiel's dick. He began rubbing gently up and down Cas' entire length over his briefs, swirling his two fingers over the head.

Castiel's mouth gaped and he took in a sharp breath.

Dean pulled Cas' briefs down gasped when he saw his cock fully exposed. It was throbbing and had impressive girth. Dean could see that the head of Castiel's dick was becoming sleek from the pre-cum that was oozing out. Dean wanted to taste it, so he did.

He placed his hand at the base of Cas' cock licked the tip of his penis. Castiel gasped. Dean opened his mouth again began rubbing his tongue back and forth over the head until he sucked on just the tip. Castiel let out a throaty moan and closed his eyes.

Dean pulled his mouth off Cas' cock and placed his hand on it. He turned his head to the side and licked up the entire shaft of his penis. When he reached the head, he licked back down and traced his tongue along Cas' balls.

"Dean… ohh", Cas moaned. "What you're doing feels so good. Please keep going", he beseeched.

All too eager to oblige, Dean quickly took Cas' entire length in his mouth.

Cas slammed his head back against the headboard in ecstasy. Dean began bobbing his head up and down, trying hard to send Cas as deep into his throat as possible. Dean's lips reached the base of his cock, causing Cas to buck his hips out of pleasure.

Dean let out an "mmmm" while he was sucking away. He knew the vibration of his own moaning would only increase the pleasure for Cas.

Castiel matched Dean's moans and then some. Dean loved hearing Cas release such sounds of pleasure. He wanted more. Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel's cock, just below his lips. Each time his mouth moved, his hand moved with it.

The sensation was overwhelming for Cas. He was unable to hold back anymore. He grabbed hold of Dean's hair and started to control how fast Dean was going. His eyes were transfixed on Dean's face and his brows were pulled together, contorted from satisfaction. He guided Dean's head to go up and down faster, and Dean responded by moaning intensely. The vibration was causing Castiel to groan very loudly and call out Dean's name over and over.

Cas' hand came crashing down onto the bed. He clutched the comforter in his hand and squeezed his eyes shut. His moaning became louder, only making Dean more determined to make Cas cum.

"Ohhh Dean….ahhhh ahhh mmmm, please…"

Dean took Cas deeper, moaned louder and pumped him faster. He couldn't take his eyes off Cas' face. He could see how close he was to cumming.

Dean pulled off momentarily to breathlessly say, "Cum for me, Cas".

He deep throated him repeatedly, almost gagging. He removed his mouth to compose himself, being sure not to stop stroking his throbbing dick.

"Dean!", Cas shouted.

Dean could tell by the way all of Castiel's muscles were beginning to contract that he was going to come right now. Dean hurriedly stuck his mouth back on Cas' dick and began sucking hard and fast.

With one big thrust and a loud "Ahh!", Castiel's cum flowed into Dean's mouth.

Dean sucked and stroked until the very last bit of jizz dripped into his mouth. Dean took a few seconds to enjoy how amazing Cas tasted before he swallowed. He lifted his head up and looked at Castiel.

He had his eyes closed and was panting hard. His whole body was shaking from the intensity of the orgasm. Dean's dick was already at full mast, but when Cas opened his eyes and looked at Dean, he could feel his pre-cum pour out. He needed to cum right now.

Dean sat up on his knees and yanked his pants and boxers down. He quickly began jerking himself off. Just hearing Castiel's moans, feeling him cum and getting to taste him brought Dean to the edge of an orgasm. He leaned down and made the head of his cock touch Castiel's slowly softening one and pumped harder. His manual stimulation mixed with the feeling of rubbing cocks with the man he loved made his stomach tighten from impending orgasm.

Still panting, Castiel sat up and exhaled, "Let me".

Cas crawled forward and knelt with his face just inches away from Dean's dripping penis. He caught a drop of pre-cum in his palm and wrapped his hand completely around Dean's twitching cock. Slowly he rubbed his thumb around the head and looked up at Dean.

His eyes were closed in ecstasy and his jaw was tight, trying to stifle a moan. His attempt failed completely as soon as Cas began moving his hand up and down Dean's cock. He moved so agonizingly slow, in the best way possible. Dean let out a deep "_aaaah_" once Castiel's hand reached the base of his dick for the 3rd time.

Hearing Dean moan with such pleasure lit a fire inside Castiel. He began to pump faster. Dean released another sound of bliss, so Cas stroked him even more rapidly. Dean's left hand flew up to Castiel's shoulder, nails digging in deep from the overwhelming satisfaction.

"Ohh… Cas", Dean growled. "Don't stop. Please don't stop. Fuck! I'm gonna cum".

He brought his other hand to Castiel's chin and tilted his face so they were looking at each other. Castiel's expression was a mix of determination and joy as Dean began bucking his hips, no longer able to control himself.

"Oh God, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum right now, Cas", Dean whimpered.

Castiel leaned in close and opened his mouth, waiting for his lover to spill into him. He was going to taste Dean, just like Dean did for him.

With eyes shut tight, Dean let out three more loud groans and shot his cum all over Cas' tongue, some of it dripping out onto his lips. Cas swallowed and licked his lips with his hand still around Dean's cock, letting him slowly rock his hips back and forth to bring himself to the end of his orgasm.

Once Dean stopped, Cas leaned in and lapped the small bit of cum off the head of Dean's penis. Dean placed his hands on Castiel's face and leaned down to kiss him, stopping short to gaze into his eyes.

"I love you", Dean said, voice shaking.

He made his lips meet with Cas'. Their kisses were soft, tongues rubbing against each other. It was deep and full of love, and easily the best kiss Dean has ever had in his entire life.

Dean broke the kiss and pulled off his pants and boxers entirely. He did the same to Cas. Dean crawled around to the head of the bed and pulled the comforter back.

"Come here", he crooned.

Castiel got under the covers beside Dean, who was slouching down until he was lying flat on his back. Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel and pulled him close. Cas laid down and pressed his naked body against Dean's. He rested his head on the hunter's chest, closing his eyes and allowing himself to be soothed by the sound of Dean's heart and the rise and fall of his chest.

Cas slid his hand across Dean's body until it was resting on his ribs. Dean kissed the top of Cas' head and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and smiled to himself. He was happy. For the first time in a long time, Dean was truly happy. Who knew that falling in love with an angel is what it would take for him to actually want to wake up tomorrow.

Both of the men were exhausted and at peace.

With his gravelly voice, Castiel told Dean, "I love you, and I am very happy. However, we should probably get dressed and into separate beds before Sam and Bobby get back. This scene may shock them".

Dean smiled held onto Cas tighter.

"We can explain it to them tomorrow. I'm sure after spending all day trying to kill a Rugaru , the sight of us in bed will be the least horrifying thing they've experienced in 24 hours".

Cas let out a small laugh and nuzzled his face against Dean's chest.

Dean fell asleep with Cas in his arms, a smile on his face, and love in his heart. It was the first night in 20 odd years that Dean didn't have any nightmares, and as long as Castiel was the one sleeping beside him, he never would again.


End file.
